


Teaching

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: Prompt:LetterOriginally posted September 3, 2008





	Teaching

His children looked on with awed wonder at the things he showed them as he carefully taught them things he thought they needed to know.

“You can make sounds stay still?” one asked, incredulous.

He nodded. “Here's a simple one you can copy,” he said, scratching three lines into the dirt in front of him. They copied him clumsily, frowning at how poor their attempts looked compared to his.

“This makes the sound en. Do you know a word that starts with that sound?”

The two thought hard, then the girl's eyes suddenly lit up. “NANAKI!”

Nanaki purred his approval.


End file.
